


dancing in the moonlight

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: DickTim Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Tim Drake, Peggy Sue, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick and Tim time travel into the past to stop the apocalypse. That part's easy, it's the unexpected third traveler that makes things harder.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: DickTim Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DickTim Week, Day One: Time Travel.
> 
> title from King Harvest song

Dick takes a deep breath as he looks at the small device in his hand. It's hard to believe that this tiny little thing can solve all their problems. He looks up at Tim, who is gazing at the device with as much reverence as Dick must be. “Tim,” he breathes out. “This is. . . .”

Tim swallows. “The answer to all our prayers.” He snatches the device from Dick’s hand, and begins fiddling with the notches on the side. “Ten years into the past,” is mumbled under his breath. “Three months before it happened.” He looks up with Dick with wide eyes, shining with tears. “Baby, we’re _doing_ this.”

Dick nods, his throat suddenly tight himself. He places his hands on Tim’s cheeks, running his thumbs over his husband’s cheekbones. Tim sighs as he closes his eyes, and leans forward just the smallest bit into the slight pressure. “ _You_ did this, Tim. You’re saving us.”

Tim smiles softly, and move to the device to one hand as he brings up the other to wrap around Dick’s wrist. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” He opens his eyes and tilts his head. “Dick, you saved _me_.”

Dick shakes his head, intending to argue more, but Tim laughs and raises himself up on the balls of his feet to press a sweet kiss to Dick’s mouth. Pulling back, he murmurs, “Let’s just call it even.”

Dick chuckles. “Fair enough.”

Out of all the ways the world could end, Dick never would have expected it to be with the combined efforts of Calendar Man and Condiment Man, and he never would have expected to have fallen in love with Tim in the aftermath. But over the years, they had fallen into each other until there came a day when it was strange not to wake up next to Tim, face in his neck and inhaling his scent. And then as the people they had known and loved and fought next to lessened and lessened, they clung together even tighter than before.

Part of Dick was afraid that when they went to the past, he wouldn’t just save the world. He would lose Tim when Tim realized how much the world had to offer to him. But he refuses to think about that option. He knows Tim loves him, and even if Tim did . . . Tim _deserves_ the world. What kind of husband would Dick be if he stood in his way?

He removes one hand from Tim’s face to reach for Tim’s hand with the device, wrapping his own around Tim’s smaller, placing his finger carefully on top of Tim’s, on the button that’s going to save their lives.

“One,” Tim breathes against his lips.

“Two,” Dick breathes against his.

“Three,” they whisper in unison, and then crush their mouths together as they push down, and Dick can see the blinding light through his closed eyelids. He just focuses on Tim’s lips as the light reaches the brightest light can seem to go, and then . . . nothing.

*

His eyes fly open, and he takes gulping breathes as his heart wildly beats. He flings himself out of bed, tripping over nothing in his determination to get to the door. He's in the Manor, having come back to a night that he must have been staying over. He pulls open the door, wild-eyed as Tim runs down the corridor and jumps into his arms, pushing Dick onto the floor with a hard thud. Tim swallows his grunt of pain and his moan of appreciation, laughing as Dick's hands slide up his back.

He loves Tim so much, and they're back in a safer time, a time that they can and will change for the better and they'll build a life in this better world, and Dick smiles into Tim's kiss. He flips them so Tim's on the ground, but only for a second, lifting up his husband and kicking the door close. He walks over the few steps to the bed, placing Tim on his bed as he enjoys the desperate and happy kisses over their success, over how incredibly warm and amazing Tim feels underneath him. Tim tears himself away from the kiss with a laugh. "Babe, we can't. . . ."

Dick begins to kiss his neck. "Yes, we can."

His husband sighs. "You really want to fuck now?"

Dick's only response is to let his fingers dance down Tim's side and dip into his pants, letting them rest upon Tim's hole and then carefully pushing them inside. Tim has slick leaking down his thighs, and he gasps at the feeling, removing his hands from around Dick's neck to push down his pants. "Fuck, I guess we are." 

They're use to fucking quick and dirty, and while Dick wants to slow down and enjoy this moment, more importantly, he just wants to be inside of his wife. He hums when he hears Tim sigh in satisfaction when Dick slides into him, and as he slowly fucks him, pinning Tim's wrists to the pillow and smiling as he feels Tim's chest rise and fall underneath him. He slows down, enjoying the fact that he doesn't have to rush this. Tim claws at Dick's shoulders, whimpering as Dick fucks him harder and harder.

They been doing this for years, but it hits Dick that for Tim's body, this is the first time they've ever have sex, and the guilt crushes over him. He rises up and looks down at Tim, who's biting his lip and looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. "You okay?" he whispers, smoothing hair out of Tim's face and he nods.

"I can take it," he whispers. "Please don't stop."

Dick doesn't need to be told twice. He fucks Tim hard and fast, swallow his whimpers and moans by pressing his mouth over Tim's because he has retained enough presence of mind to make sure that no one else in the Manor can hear them, because he knows it wouldn't be good if someone caught them fucking right now.

It's that thought that makes concentrate on his knot so it can't actually grow. He's had a lot of practice with this over the last few years, because Tim loves it when Dick's inside him, but they can't risk getting trapped in one location while knotted together, and they have to prevent that. They allowed themselves the indulgence of knotting six weeks ago, but that was it. He reaches down to grab Tim's cock, but he doesn't even have to stroke it before Tim's coming into the sheets, shouting into the pillow. Dick curls his arm around his waist, pulling Tim close, but Tim tears himself away. Dick chases after Tim, brow furrowing when he sees his husband bent over the toilet, throwing up.

Tim had an upset stomach before they traveled back, and he knows that Tim had lost his spleen before today. Not that he actually knew about the lack of spleen at this time, which Dick makes a mental note to actually tell everyone else about. God, it's a fucking miracle that Tim had lived so long in that dark world. He bites his lip because of course Tim would be so unlucky to have an illness follow him back to the past.

He goes to wrap one arm around Tim, letting his husband lean back against Dick's shoulder as he waits for the next round to hit him, and then places his other hand on Tim's forehead. Tim doesn't have a fever, but he's definitely not feeling well and Dick doesn't know what the issue is.

"Baby bird," he mumbles, mouth pressed into Tim's hair, "what's wrong?"

Tim shrugs, and just closes his eyes as he enjoys Dick threading a hand through his hair.

"Wish I knew," he whispers. "It just won't go away."

Dick sighs. "If I didn't know better, I would say it was morning sickness."

Six weeks ago.

And condoms do have an expiration date.

And so does birth control.

 _Shit_.

Tim comes to the conclusion at the same time that Dick does, his entire body tensing. "Dick," he whispers. "There's. . . ."

"A possibility," Dick forces out. "A very good possibility. And the spell brings back everyone in the circle." He touches Tim's stomach. "This probably isn't an exception."

Tim groans. "Fuck, babe, what are we going to do?"

Dick knows what he wants to do. He wants this baby. They didn't just come back to the past to save the past, they came back because they wanted a chance to build a life for themselves that wasn't scavenging and worrying about the death that was just around the corner. This kid represents that.

But Tim's also seventeen (again) and pregnant with a baby and he might not want it. Dick can't ignore the chance that Tim has a chance here to do all the things he wants to do, and he's probably not going to want to have a kid as he does all those things. Dick makes sure not to touch Tim's stomach, even though he desperately wants to.

Tim just does it for him, reaching for Dick's hands and placing them on his stomach. "I'm not getting an abortion," he whispers. "I've dreamed about having your kid for too long not to want to do know that the perfect opportunity has been dropped in my lap."

"You're seventeen," Dick answers back, and Tim huffs.

"Twenty-seven, asshole, and I'll figure out a way to make this work." Dick can see the calculations in Tim's eyes, and he has every faith in the world that by the end of the day, Tim is going to have a reasonable explanation for why he's seventeen and pregnant with Dick's baby.

 _If_ he's pregnant with Dick's baby.

They should probably get a pregnancy test to make sure before they get ahead of themselves with plans of babies and figuring out how to be together and happy.

"Come on," Dick mumbles, pulling Tim up and letting Tim collapse into his side. "Let's go get you a pregnancy test."

Tim nods. "First, let's take care of the two assholes that started this?"

Dick smiles wickedly. "With pleasure."

*

Dick wants more than anything in the world to understand how exactly Calendar Man and Condiment Man managed to destroy the world, but he's also accepted that it's just going to be one of life's little mysteries. Either way, they've both been arrested for their current crimes, and Tim is making sure that they won't be going to Arkham, but rather two totally separate prisons on the opposite ends of the state. Dick is driving them to a drugstore in Metropolis where he intends to run in, grab the pregnancy test, and they'll stop in to see the Kent's because it's been way too long.

Way, way too long.

Dick's heart tears when he thinks about it.

He curses when he can't find street parking as he pulls up to the drug store only a block from their apartment. "I'll get it," Tim mutters, shutting down his laptop and throwing it in the backseat. "Just meet you inside."

Dick nods. The nearest parking garage is two blocks away, he remembers. They slept in it for a few weeks. (The decently-priced ones are farther away, but this is when having a Wayne credit card comes in handy.)

"See you later, babe," he whispers. "And tonight . . . we'll see everyone again." Dick is getting choked up thinking about it. Tim nods, tears shining in his own eyes.

Dick thinks about seeing his family again and everything they can do, everything he can say as he parks. He thinks about it as he walks back to the drug store. He thinks about it as he walks into it, and then skids to a stop as he sees Clark staring at Tim, a pregnancy test in his hands.

Oh shit.

Tim and Clark are looking at each other, horror in their eyes. He's confident neither of them are breathing. Clark hasn't noticed him yet, and he doesn't know how long they've been in this stand off before Tim rushes out, "It's not Kon's."

The amount of relief on Clark's face is incredible. His entire body deflates, and he even takes a step back. Dick dodges out of the way, not wanting Clark to see him yet. He knows it won't turn out pretty, even though a big part of him just wants to walk up to the older omega and swing his arms around him and bury his face in Clark's neck and take a deep breath. It's been so long since he smelled that sunflower, strawberries, winter night scent of his surrogate uncle, and it makes his heart ache.

"Tim," Clark forces out. "If you need help and if you're nervous about telling Bruce, you know that you can alwa-"

Clark lets out an oof as he gets hit with the full force of a hug from Tim Drake, one of the best things on God's green earth. His arms immediately circle Tim, pulling him off the ground, burying his face in Tim's hair.

Sometimes Dick forgets that the first omega in Tim's life had been Clark Kent.

"It's okay," Tim whispers into Clark's chest. "I figured it out, it's going to be okay."

"What is?" Clark asks, and Tim can't speak, just closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the hug, the comfort and warmth.

Dick takes a deep breath, and pushes himself to step out into the aisle, right where Clark can see him. He raises an eyebrow. Dick waves and smiles. Clark frowns, takes a deep breath and then freezes.

Oh yeah. 

Kryptonians have such advanced smelling that they can smell pregnancy and even parentage.

Clark looks at Tim in his arms, then back up at Dick, and then at the pregnancy test box, sucking in a tight breath as it all clicks together in his mind. "Dick, what did you _do_?" he whispers, the words scrapping out of his throat. He holds Tim even tighter to him, and begins moves him away from Dick's sight.

"Sex pollen," Tim whispers, a boldfaced lie, but he says it with such convention that Dick almost believes him. He doesn't doubt that Clark does. He catches the freeze, because contrary to popular belief, sex pollen isn't a fun romp in the sheets, but a horrifying out of body experience that leaves you waking up with regrets the next morning (it took months for Roy and Wally to talk to each other after their run in with the stuff), but the lie works. Clark holds Tim tighter, but doesn't move him out of Dick's sight any more.

Dick nods, keeping it going, ignoring the pang of guilt at the lie. "Look, we just . . . want to know. And we didn't want to risk anything in Gotham." He pauses. "But you do know, don't you?"

Clark nods, looking at Tim. His eyes focus, and Dick knows that he sees a child inside Tim, _his_ child.

"About ten weeks," Clark mutters, and Dick freezes. Tim really is pregnant.

He’s going to be a dad.

"I'm not even _showing_ ," Tim whispers, and he's not, they fucked this morning and Tim didn't feel any bigger in the midsection than normal.

Clark shrug. "Lucky?" he suggests. "I didn't really start to show with Jon until 14 weeks."

Tim stiffens, and Dick knows he's desperately trying not to think about the elephant in the room that is Conner Kent.

At this point in time, no one but Bruce knew the truth.

Tim takes a shaky breath, breathing in deep and Dick gives up, doesn't care that they're in the middle of a drug store, he strides over to Clark and Tim and hugs them both tight. He can feel his heart grow as he gets a small part of his family back. He squeezes his eyes shut as tears try to force themselves out. "We can do this, baby bird," he whispers, kissing Tim's cheek, hopefully platonic enough that Clark doesn't suspect. "It's a baby, not the end of the world."

Dick really doesn't think he deserves _that_ kind of glare, but it falls away after a moment to be replaced by a soft smile, the one he always gives Dick after he makes a bad joke, and Dick's heart leaps.

Things are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had no beta, so please inform me of any typos!!
> 
> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
